Egyptian Princesses
by Trisana Tenebrae
Summary: Two Women appear and seem to know Yugi from Egypt! Oh Dear, craziness ensues
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain fell slowly making the ground under Nadine's feet her sandals submerged in a puddle. Nadine stood next to Serefina, her staff glowing softly. Her cloak now seemed heavier because of the rain. "We have made it Serefina. Now to find the Pharaoh." Serefina nodded and stretched her back muscles trying to look around without looking to obvious and caught movement to her right.

"Hey ya girlie. Want to have some real fun? I mean since you like your goin to a party want to party with some real people. We have lots of fun..."He trailed off his breath hot on Serefina's shoulder. Another tried to touch Nadine and so Serefina stepped up both of them back away from the women.

"We are here on something important so we have no time for your parties. Please part and let us pass." Her voice held firm though her whole body trembled with the need to protect the girl behind her.

"Fine then, you wont party with us you dun party." His voice held a dark promise as he struck out at the two girls.

Serefina eyed the boys around her, her hand up blocking her face from the kicks her other hand holding the girl behind her so as she would be safe.

"Serefina!" the girl yelled her voice holding the authority that only someone of high rank could pull off. But the girl ignored her in favor of pushing Nadine out of the way the man in front of her punching Serefina in the jaw. The girls hood fell back to reveal a chocolate brown haired girl, her green eyes wide in fear.

"Run!" Serefina yelled as she stood somewhat shakily and fended off blows protecting the girl frozen on the ground. Her hair had fallen from its flat bun on her head with each movement it floated around her. Another punch sent her to ground and Serefina's companion just looked at her in fear. "Run Nadine, Find the Pharaoh..." Her voice trailed off in favor of a slight whimper as one of the boys pulled her up to her feet by her hair.

Nadine, the girl on the ground, got the message and ran off shedding her cloak with a quick flick of her wrist on the eye clasp. The thin material of her skirt quickly soaked in the water making it stick to her skin as she realized that rain fell from the sky. She cursed and forced her body to run faster as the sounds of a body hitting the pavement ringing in her ears. Her body collided with a stronger one and she stumbled back.

"Hey you okay?" The boy asked his eyes flitting to her before returning the scene behind Nadine. Nadine refused to turn since the only sounds were the sounds of feet connecting with thick thuds and stray cries to Isis. With each cry Nadine cringed and the boy looked down at her in alarm. When his answer still went unanswered he said in a low dangerous voice, "Tristen, stay here with her, I have feeling that there is someone who needs our help. If I look like I'm in trouble then help but other then that watch over the girl." He tossed the cloak to Tristen who caught it and wrapped it around the shivering girl. Nadine turned and reached into a hidden pocket in the cloak.

"Your friend is lucky, Joey will help her." Tristen said ignoring quite easily that she looked like she was ready to go to a Halloween party. Her eyes looked like an Egyptian's from the wall pieces he had seen. But the dark brown hair curling around her face seemed to bring more attention to her piercing green eyes.

"It is rude to stare." She stated her eyes glancing over him her eyes cool and like ice. Tristen flushed brightly before looking up to see Joey helping a girl walk to them. When they reached Tristen and Nadine, the girl dropped and revealed her neck, her body flat against the ground.

"Please forgive me Nadine. I failed you. Please when we find the Pharaoh report me so as I may be punished rightly." Serefina mumbled her body rigid. Nadine kneeled down her cloak spreading out to reveal again the ankle length white skirt. Her fingers touched the girl's head to reveal the same make up on her face as Nadine's.

"Serefina, we are no longer in ancient Egypt. And Pharaoh will not punish you, you saved my life and even in Egypt you would not be punished." Her voice was kind and acting like they were the only ones in the world. Joey eyed them and realized it was like his sister was to him, always kind and though younger still loved to give advice to her older brother.

"Um guys, we have friends that live near by so if you would like to get warm then we should get going." Joey said quietly the rain beginning to fall harder. Nadine nodded and stood, the girl standing also.

"Lets go. Serefina catch." Nadine said in a small voice throwing over her shoulder gold arm cuffs. Serefina caught them and smiled as she slipped them on, the feeling of the familiar metal like an old friend. Joey eyed them and realized that the eye on the arm cuffs were the same as the ones on Yugi's. But he ignored it as he opened the door to the game shop. Serefina's short skirt was now skin tight and ripped in a couple places from the beating she took, while like Nadine, her gold chest ring was only dotted with the rain drops.

"YUGI!" Joey yelled as he walked into the shop before helping Nadine remove her cloak. Her skirt had dried slightly and brushed her sandals. Her golden chest ring was more elaborate the Serefina's, yet it was slightly smaller then Serefina's since the girl was smaller then Serefina. Serefina smiled as Tristen tried to talk to her and nodded to the man behind him. Tristen turned to see Yugi, his face young and seemingly carefree.

"Pharaoh!" Nadine gasped as she bowed low. Yugi looked confused and let Yami take over. Yami looked at the girl with a look akin to the one of someone trying very hard to remember a long lost memory. Nadine stood and turned to Serefina who moved to stand just behind her.

"I'm very sorry miss, but my name is Yami and that is all I know. So you know me?" Yami said in his deep voice, one that had seen many troubles, almost the exact opposite of Yugi.

"Yami. My name is Nadine Chienka, High priestess of Horus. This is Serefina Najra, my protector. We have come from Egypt, But not the Egypt of your time. It is the Egypt that you may call ancient Egypt." Her voice was one of high respect and even when setting the room straight she acted as if she was in front of a court of nobles.

"Welcome Nadine and Serefina. Yugi, the boy you saw before, lives here with his grandfather. From what he is telling me is that any friend of mine is a friend of his. I will speak with you later." And with those parting words he changed back into Yugi. Joey leaned against the counter his eyes watching the entire goings on. Tristen walked over to Yugi and patted his head slipping past him to head up stairs. Joey herded the girls up stairs with Yugi's help.

"Yugi, who are these people?" An older man asked which Serefina and Nadine assumed was Yugi's grandfather.

Yugi pointed to the girls in their revealing outfits and said in his childish voice, "Serefina and Nadine are friends that Joey brought over. We are going to my room." Yugi walked off and Nadine shuddered her thought returning to the memories of Yami's grandfather, who incidentally, looked just like the old man. Yugi sat Nadine on the Futon Serefina refusing to sit down instead sat in the window sill her eyes watching the new world with fascination. Joey eyed her suspiciously before sitting next to her and looking at the same world she was with a bored expression.

"Yugi, Your puzzle looks like the one Pharaoh used to wear. Seto and I were his high priest and priestess so we saw a lot of that necklace. Yugi I have come here to warn you of a great peril that will befall you. The High Priest of Pharaoh's father felt betrayed that he was not the Pharaoh's so he vowed revenge. Seto was corrupted and they were about to succeed when Pharaoh passed away unexpectedly. His son is now in power and I'm still his high priestess though I was given permission to come see you." she paused and in that time Yami appeared and leaned more fully on the desk that Yugi had sat on. "Pharaoh-" Yami held up a hand and abruptly stopped the speech from Nadine's mouth.

"I'm not a Pharaoh here, I barely remember anything so please just call me Yami." Yami said a slightly smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw the frown on Serefina's face. "What seems to be bothering you Serefina?" Yami asked the girl as she glared at her reflection.

"This world is so different, so foreign to me that I fear I will forget Egypt. There I am but a protector to the high priestess. Here I fear freedom will try to consume me and I will forget my place. I'm sorry Pharaoh Yami, but I fear, a Pharaoh you must stay at least in my mind. It is above my station to think that I could be so familiar with the Pharaoh." Serefina ended with a whisper and she looked at her wrists, the manacles glinting merrily from the lights. Yami transformed to Yugi and so Yugi walked over and placed an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Its okay Serefina. Only problem is that you will have to go to school with me, but Yami and me have lots of friends, and you already met two of them. But please follow me you look tired." Yugi grinned amiably and led the girl's out of the room and into a guest room the futon's ready for them to sleep. He said good night and left them. Serefina looked over the books until she came to one that seemed familiar to her. She took her manacles and chest ring off to reveal a thin cloth that covered her chest and her skirt, which had dried quickly. To her surprise there were clothes on the futons. Serefina saw a pair of baggy shorts that obviously belonged to a man and a tank top, which obviously belonged to a woman. Nadine found a large shirt that looked like something the males would wear in Egypt and a small pair of pants.

A light knock at the door alerted them to visitors as a girl slipped in her dark brown hair looking damp from the rain. "Hiya everyone, my name is Tea. I'm here to help if you need any help dressing. Yugi told me he had some friends from out of the country so I thought I would help. Though I bet you have these things at home." Her talk made the girl's nervous as Tea basically dressed them and then sat down her blue eyes bright a friendly.

"Please leave us so as we may sleep, our, um, journey has been long and we wish to sleep." Nadine said her eyes full of command like before. Tea nodded and left, leaning on the closed door before telling Yugi she has finished and would be back the next morning. Then she went home thinking about Yugi's strange friends.

Serefina seemed comfortable though Nadine seemed to have troubles slightly trying to fall asleep. Serefina whispered Egyptian easily. The words just slipped from her lips and when Nadine caught the sound she sat up and looked over to see what she was reading from. Her eyes landed on the open pages of the "Book Of The Dead", something that even to Nadine was as common as her fingers on her hand. Everyone in the palace had a copy that had been done so as if anyone died there would be the blessed book to send them rightfully off to the afterlife.

"Go to sleep Serefina. We will have a full day tomorrow. "Nadine commanded softly before turning to face away from Serefina. Serefina placed the book down and did as she was commanded her face stone faced. As sleep stole them away, Yugi stuck his head in to see them asleep.

"Sleep well you two." He whispered before closing their door and walking back down stairs so as to talk to everyone. His first sight was Weevil against some novice. Joey was pointing out his mistakes, flushing when Yugi's grandfather pointed out that he made the same as a novice.

"I swear, Gramps, that if I even liked Weevil I would think he was going easy on the novice." Joey stated as he stretched out on the couch. Yugi sat on the floor his face somewhat distanced from the show. "Are they asleep Yug?" Joey asked as he sat up a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes and they look like they could use it." Yugi answered fitfully yawning also. "Hey guys see ya tomorrow morning I'm heading to bed too." Joey and Tristen nodded heading to the door. Yugi's grandfather looked after Yugi and sighed before shaking his head turning the TV off and heading to bed also.

A dark shadow touched the window and peered in seeing the two girls lying in beds, and then moved to look in Yugi's window. "I found you Pharaoh." was all it said as it dissipated into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serefina awoke to find a hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes to meet Yugi's.

"Sorry Serefina, time to get up. School begins in about an hour." Yugi whispered to her, his eyes sliding to Nadine. Serefina nodded and sat up, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Thanks Yugi." Serefina mumbled the new language slipping from her mouth. Yugi brightened up and pulled the school uniforms from the floor behind him. Yugi handed her the uniform and opened the door to reveal Tea.

"Morning Serefina." Tea said as Serefina's hand went to her chest ring. Even a slight touch brought comfort to her turbulent mind as sleep dissipated and reality began to set in quickly chasing her dreams from her mind. The ribbed gold glided under her fingers, But Serefina stopped when she began to drag her nails over the plate, for fear of waking Nadine.

"Ugh..." Nadine moaned as she sat up her brown hair spilling over her shoulders in a tangled mess. "Good Morning Yugi." Nadine said pleasantly after seeing the boy sitting at her feet. Yugi blushed at her kindness and placed her school uniform at the end of her bed.

"Sorry but I have to get ready still so, Tea will help you get ready." Yugi got up and closed the door to Serefina's cheerful waving.

"Come on girls, I'll help. Your skin is so dark; people will know you're not from around here. But you have officially become our friends so you're going to be fine." Tea smiled brightly as she continued to babble while the two girls finished dressing, her help needed at times. After the girls were dressed Serefina touched her manacles and then put one on her wrist in the form of bracelet and put the other in her pocket. Nadine folded her clothes, both Egyptian and present, neatly in a pile her fingers touching her staff and making it into a small charmed necklace with the tell tale sign of the eye.

Serefina opened the bedroom door and walked out, silently closing it behind her. She clutched "The Book of the Dead" to her chest. When she appeared at the top of the stairs she saw a new girl next to the blond haired boy who had saved her the night before, unknowing she assumed they were together and felt pain rip across her heart for the boy who looked just like one of the Pharaoh's guards. Nadine joined Serefina and watched her quietly before pushing her lightly and following her steps down the stairs.

"Jono- I mean Joey, Good morning." Serefina said quietly her fingers clenching on the book. Nadine smiled and sat down on the floor in front of Serefina. Serefina put her legs on either side of Nadine, Joey's perverted eyes going to see if he would get a flash of panties. He was sadly mistaken... Serefina had been used to it and hadn't flashed anyone. Nadine put her head back and as Serefina brushed Nadine's hair, Tea brushed Serefina's. "But Tea..." Serefina said feeling the soft brushing through her hair that she sorely missed.

"Your hair is too long for you to brush and it will save time if I brush yours." Tea said not realizing she was confusing the girl in front of her. Serefina was used to brushing Nadine's hair before they left the room in the palace. She was her protector but also her lady in waiting. So she ignored the voice telling her she was acting above her station and finished Nadine's hair. Tea though hadn't even finished half so Nadine started on the other half when Serefina finished. When they finished, Serefina began to but her hair in the customary flat bun that had made sure her hair was out of her way when protecting Nadine.

"Wait Serefina, I have a better idea." Tea said her eyes sparkling at the new challenge before her. Serefina cringed slightly but sat obediently in front of Tea. Tea took her hair and put it in a half ponytail then crimped the under half of her hair and then the ponytail. The hair still hung to her hips but the crimp made it so it curled at her waist. Serefina giggled as she twirled the curls tickling her face. Her face looked like that of an actual teenager that her body resembled. Nadine smiled and messed with her hair so as the thigh length locks were in a ponytail with a ring of hair surrounding it.

Serefina sat down and looked at the boy across from her. "Jonouchi. Who is this?" Serefina asked her eyes the color of warm honey, her emotions carefully hidden behind those warm eyes.

"This is my sister Serenity." Joey said his eyes darkening in confusion. Serefina smile slightly as she rejoiced inside.

"Hiya!" Serenity said a bright smile blooming on her face, and Serefina returned the smile.

"Hello Serenity." Serefina said formally while Nadine sat next to her happily watching the conversation and sipping some coffee she had been given by Tristen. Serenity was surprised by her formality but her mind brought the conversation she had had with her brother.

- Flashback-

"Serenity these girls, they are…. Different." His eyes darkened to a midnight blue as he tried to find the words to explain the strange girls.

"Big brother I think I know what your talking about I'll just act like I always do!" Serenity said as she hugged her brother tightly.

-End Flashback-

Serefina smiled, the smile seeming so foreign to her. "Yugi shouldn't we be going. If you were right classes start in 10 minutes." Serefina stated standing and straightening the pleated skirt nervously. Nadine stood also and led Serefina away to their room, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Serefina, calm down or I fear I will have to send you back to Egypt." Nadine said while getting her things together.

"Yes High priestess." Serefina said her voice subdued. Nadine's fingers danced over her necklace as her thoughts bumped and ran around her head, her mind trying to think of what to say.

"Serefina," she said with a sigh, "We must protect the Pharaoh, but to do that we need our millennium items and the supreme power of the gods." Serefina knew this and so she gently pulled Nadine's hands from her necklace.

"Pharaoh will help us. Pharaoh's friends will help us." Serefina said before turning her manacle into a bracelet and then pulling the one out of the pocket she had put it in and doing the same thing to that one. Nadine followed her slowly her eyes drawn to the gold on each of the girl's arms her wrists adorned with the bands.

"You two ready?" Yugi asked with a slight blush on his face at the look on Serefina's face. Her anger seemed to be afire in her eyes as she stalked over to the other boys yelling in Egyptian. Nadine, next to Yugi, whispered translations into his ear. When she had finished Nadine nodded that she was ready to go and pushed Serefina out mid word.

As they went on their way to school each girl could not hide the wonder on their faces. When they finally were able to reach the school they realized that they were early so Yugi told class arrangements.

"Serefina you're going to be in the class with me and Joey. Tristen and Tea you will be with Nadine." Yugi said a smile gracing his face with the light only innocence could bestow. Yami watched what was happening from Yugi's eyes, and when it all was over, he closed the door to him room in Yugi's soul.

His dank and dark room seemed to be lighter then normal, they hieroglyphs standing in stark relief to the wall. An owl, he found, was sitting in a corner with a rather large torch in its beak, the torch out sizing him by almost a head.

"Hello little owl." Yami said his eyes wary of the torch. The owl dropped the torch and whispered, "The high priestess sent me give you this light of hope." Yami put the torch in one of the torch holder on the wall and watched the flame dance merrily against the darkness of the room.

"Thanks Horus." Yami said to the darkness around him quietly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Serefina sat in her class writing her notes the only way she knew how, Hieroglyphs. Though she understood the spoken Japanese she never learned the written so she looked down at her paper proud she had kept up with the fast speaking man. When a shadow fell over her paper she looked up to see Tea looking at her paper, Serefina smiled at her and immediately saw the wonder and curiosity growing in her eyes. So Serefina invited her to sit down.

"Did you get the notes? Any questions?" Tea asked her eyes falling to Serefina's paper.

"No… but this "homework" he assigned you may need to help me with." Serefina said waiting patiently for Tea to get around to asking about her paper.

" Serefina, what does your paper say?" Tea asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"These are the class notes. Some Japanese traveler had been trying to get to Europe and must have been caught in a storm since he washed up near where Nadine and I went so she could pray to the gods. He taught me spoken Japanese while he recovered with Nadine, but he passed on to be with Ra before he could teach me written Japanese." Serefina said her voice taking on a sad note when she talked about the man passing on to be with Ra. Tea sat back and tried to absorb and was so deep in her thoughts that she missed Nadine ripping the door open and Serefina making sure Yugi was behind her since Nadine had a worried looking her eyes.

Bakura came into the room and Serefina knew it was that thief from the past. Her nose crinkled and she pushed Yugi behind her more.

"Well Pharaoh I have come for you millennium item, but it seems that I will get 3 items instead." Bakura said as he pulled his deck out of a pocket. "GO MAN EATER BUG!" He yelled as he held the card up. The ghostly figure reared and Serefina covered Yugi and Nadine bodily as she heard, "ATTACK!" Serefina heard strong cries to Horus and Isis to protect their children from Nadine and Yugi looked to be talking with Yami.

The monster attacked Serefina's back and she felt her breath catch in her chest as pain rode her body in waves. The pain steam rolled her mind and her eyes went blank as she passed out, but determination to protect the ones she was in charge of took over her body and she was able to keep from crying out. When she felt even that determination to stay alive weaken she tried to pull power from her arm bands but when she found she was too weak to she fell into unconsciousness. Luckily Joey had gotten over to them and so he pulled, carefully, Serefina from the two bodied as Yugi stood assisting Nadine.

Nadine, finally noticing who the guy was, yelled, "ITS YOU!" her eyes wide in horror.

"Why what ever do you mean? My name is Ryou Bakura." He bowed mockingly to Nadine as he surveyed his work. "Wow he does good work don't you agree Yugi?" Yugi eyed Bakura carefully as Nadine stood to her full height in front of Yugi. Yugi's eyes went to Joey and the bundle in his lap. Joey's eyes went narrow as he, unknowingly, cradled her closer and glared at Bakura.

"Horus arise and stand by your child. Isis, queen of the world, lend me your power to help your child. Ra grants me power to smite this evil!" Nadine chanted her necklace becoming the staff again. Power of the gods raced through her body and over the classroom finally centering on Bakura.

"Jonouchi…." Serefina mumbled as she registered warm arms around her and after sending a prayer of forgiveness to the heavens she burrowed deeper into the embrace. Nadine slumped as the spell finished slightly registering the warmth of the Pharaoh's body. She looked up to see Yami staring at her worried. Innocent Bakura sat in the floor, confusion mirrored in his vision as he landed his gaze on everyone. Nadine looked around to see the desks out of order and stood smiling at a worried Yami to show she was fine. But looking across the room she made eye contact with Seto, his eyes dark with retrained anger.

Nadine made eye contact with Seto before closing her eyes to the anger in those eyes. She knew that look well, Seto of the past always looked at her that way when she had over done her training or had not gotten enough sleep due to the earlier comment. Yami would only "mother hen" her until she was better.

Serefina awoke with a start and slid away frantically from Joey her eyes fighting the hide the sense of betrayal looming in her mind. "Sere…you okay?" Joey asked his tone somber. Serefina stared at him in a lost look. Jonouchi had called her that THAT was his nickname. Serefina stood wincing slightly but touched her necklace under her shirt and began to bark orders while checking Nadine over. Everyone did as she said even Nadine, known for being stubborn when she wanted. Joey eyed the girl with a look of confusion and got close to Nadine, her eyes seeming to be seeing everything at once.

"What just happened?" Joey asked as he lounged in a seat next to Nadine.

"Jonouchi, a boy from home, and her were… close. "Sere" was the nickname he had given her and when he was sent away he promised to return then they could finish their plans, though I don't know what these plans are. He has yet to come home and she wont admit it but she loves him and visa versa. The pharaoh's father had sent Jono out since the Pharaoh and Jono were best friends the Pharaoh's father wanted to break it up. So she believe to be betraying Jono if she loves you or she thinks that she loves you because you are so like Jono." Nadine said her eyes going to her friend in an almost searching gaze.

Joey thought about what she had said as he went back to his seat. And was so absorbed in his thoughts he missed the last bell. Tea stood over Joey his eyes unfocused and staring blankly ahead of him.

"Joey! Joey. We're going to the burger joint, you comin?" Tea asked her eyes going from worried to slight annoyance. Then Joey stood and grabbed his bag.

"Lets go Tea. Can't keep everyone waiting. Joey said his usual smile and glint in his eyes. Tea nodded and both left the classroom.

When they left the school they saw everyone was in normal school and looked to see Tea was also. He was the only one not dressed in street clothes. Nadine wore bell-bottom jeans and a blue t-shirt with some skating logo on the front under a long black trench coat. When he got closer her saw the skating company he had thought it to be was actually a K and C for Kaiba corp. logo.

Not seeing Serefina next to Nadine like she usually was, Joey looked around to finally spot her talking to a boy from class. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back hanging to their full length trying to look nonchalant; But Joey knew that she was trying to hide her fright. He saw the tension in her body and he saw red. His Sere was going to get hurt his mind screamed before pausing in shock half way to Serefina. 'When had she become his Sere?' he questioned silently while walking over to Serefina. The boy left soon a piece of paper clamped in her hand. She passed Joey and the smell of spice hit Joey's soul like a jolt of electricity. His soul knew that smell. But as soon as it had come it was over and he watched Serefina look at Tea questioningly.

"Tea a few questions. What's a "call me" a telephone and…. Just answer those right now please." Serefina flushed in embarrassment at having to ask and at the man's comment, which seemed be burned in her mind.

"How bout I answer at the burger joint." Tea said her voice holding wary edge; she couldn't help but be angry that a guy would take advantage of a girl like that. She had an idea of what he said since the same guy had asked to "help him study human anatomy with him", she had refused but it bugged her. A chilling wind hit her tight t-shirt and huge jeans making her shiver.

"Serefina you okay? Joey asked removing his uniform jacket Serefina looked at him blushing and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, just chilled. Here is much colder then Egypt, the heat the humidity are thing I sorely miss about home when I'm here." Serefina said her voice wistful. Joey smiled and placed his jacket on her shoulders, hiding the huge KC on her back. The jacket was huge on her since Joey was bigger then her in the shoulders and taller then her by a few inches. The jacket reached her butt and while pinning her hair under it made it look short so she looked male with no bit of clothing showing her true gender. The sight coupled with the smell of sweet and spicy herbs wafting off of her in light waves made Joey's soul ache. Joey laid a hand on her shoulder and walked her up to the rest of the group.

Flashback

Serefina sat by the Nile and looked to the waters her face reflecting in the water, a shadow falling over her. She looked up to see Jono, his faced shadowed, and the Pharaoh standing next to him, Jono acting like his guard.

"JONO!" Serefina yelled happily and launched her self at him. Jono laughed heartily and hugged her tightly the Pharaoh laughing slightly.

"Sere…."Jono whispered breathing deeply as if trying to memorize her smell. Serefina pulled away and looked confused.

"Yes?" her smile faltering slightly.

"I can't come see ya for a while. But I will I promise as soon as I return." He said and stared at her face as if memorizing that also. Serefina nodded and touched his heart and lets her eyes droop. Nadine walked up from her prayers and watched her protector and friend.

"Isis, queen of the world. We are your children. I pray that you see to the future that is deserved of your children. Watch over this child and grant him the ability to return." As Serefina prayed her palm grew warm on Jono's chest. Not a painful warmth but a comforting heat like the heat of his Sere's body next to him. When her eyes opened, a small cartouche was stamped there of Isis's name. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "She accepted it!" the glee in her voice affecting Jono.

Jono smiled at her and kissed her lightly, " I'm so glad my love." His voice was soft and is hugged her tightly and without knowing what happened both lovers clung to each other. "I love you Serefina."

End Flashback

The memory was ended long before Serefina wanted because of a warm arm on her shoulders. Serefina smiled at Yami the old pharaoh she knew peaking out whispering softly to her self, "I love you too Jono..."

"We're here." He stated and Serefina tucked her memories of Jono deeply away in her mind. Unknown to everyone but Nadine, Serefina had the tattoo a cartouche, the cartouche reading Isis. After ordering everyone started Homework the two girls asking very little questions.

When food came they ate in silence everyone in their thoughts. Tea, hating the silence decided she was going to talk and had chosen Serefina to talk to. When helping the girl's dress she had sent the tattoo over Serefina's heart and had been dieing to ask.

"Hey Serefina, I have a small question. What's the tattoo say over your heart?" Tea asked after taking a drink of her soda. Serefina took a drink then giggled and wiped her face before thinking about her question and answering.

"It says Isis. It was something from long ago that shows that I have kept my end of the bargain now I wait for the other person with this tattoo to fulfill his end." Serefina said seriously Joey listening in his eyes and mind gathering information about the girl. Serefina smiled touching the tattoo hidden under her clothes and felt tears edge her eyes. "I know he will." She whispered with a conviction that seemed to span eons. Nadine glanced over and hid her smile in her drink.

"Hey Serefina..." Nadine trailed off and said something in Egyptian making Serefina smile and nod before answering her. Everyone looked at the two girls and then Joey, being the rude dork he is, said in a louder voice then needed,

"Yugi, ya know what they are saying?"

Serefina laughed and looked over at him her hazel eyes dancing with amusement while a sadder emotion haunted the back of the warm color. "We were only saying that this place is very different from where we are from because in Egypt, no one would have found Tea's question rude they would only smile and answer. That is unless you were a Jude and asked a priest. Then you would have a problem but I guess that you don't need to know this huh?" Serefina blushed and Joey avoided looking at her thinking she looked prettier when she blushed like that. But soon he shook his head and dispelled that thought since he knew there was no way she could like him. 


End file.
